Just Checking In
by XxMadxXxHatterxX
Summary: Ana is great friends with the Avengers, due to being Bruce's younger sister. Steve comes to visit, and ends up crashing on your couch. He refuses to admit to her that he's doing it just to ensure she's okay. One-shot. OC/Steve


"Bruce I'm fine! I know how to protect myself and your defense system that you've illegally built into my apartment complex will do the job otherwise." My older brother on the other end of the line scoffs.

"Your complaining about apartment regulation right now?" I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"I'm just teasing! I appreciate everything that you do for me Brucey-boy. But if you'll excuse me, I've got to make dinner." We say our goodbyes and I return to the kitchen to cut up some vegetables.

*knock-knock*

I sigh and once again abandon my prepping, and find where Steve Rogers unexpectedly standing at the door. He smiles brightly, reminding me of a puppy, specifically a golden retriever.

"Miss Banner, would you like me to activate the defense protocol?" I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Uhhh, do you think I'm a threat or something?"

"No, no! I'm sorry Steve, I think Bruce put the defense system on high alert because of- well you know.. What can I do for you?" His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he smiles and chuckles shyly.

"Oh, well I thought we could catch up?" His voice gets a bit squeaky and I laugh.

"Really? We've ever spent an excess amount of time together though." I backup so that he can enter and gesture towards the dining table.

"What's on the menu tonight?" I narrow my eyes at the back of his head, spotting the not-so-casual topic change

"Baked chicken, roasted potatoes, and salad. So it'll be easy to increase the serving." Steve stops in his movement of pulling a chair out from the table and comes into the kitchen.

"Let me help, I didn't mean to impose." He reaches for the knife in my hand to attempt to take over.

"Don't worry Steve, I hardly have anyone over; it's nice to have company. Plus, the kitchen is already too small!" I meet his eyes and my heart stutters realizing just how close he is.

"Ana, let me help." I feel a blush crawl up my neck and immediately let the knife fall and rest on the cutting board.

"Sure! Finish chopping these and I'll bake the chicken!" I quickly busy myself with the fridge where the marinated chicken is stored. Perfectly situated far away from Steve.

I pull my phone from my back pocket and press play on my music.

"Oo-ooh chi~ld things are gonna get easier~" I hum and sing along softly, completely missing the adoring smile Steve wears when he glances at me.

"Oo-ooh chi~ld things'll get brighter~" I start to sway slightly, unknowingly gaining Steve's full attention behind me.

"Agh!" I spin on my heels and see that Steve's cut his finger, and a gasp escapes my throat as I grab a towel and reach out to him.

"Be careful!" I press the cloth to his cut to try and stop the bleeding. He chuckles and places his hand over mine.

"I'm fine, I can take a little knife cut." I heave a disbelieving sigh.

"Geez! You get me all worried for nothing! How does a super soldier accidentally cut himself chopping potatoes?" We laugh together for awhile, and when we stop I have to awkwardly remove my hand from his.

"Um, let's at least put a real bandage on it, shall we?"

* * *

An hour later we sit before the tv, watching a comedy movie and eating take-out. After Steve's mishap I decided to make our lives a little easier. Plus, the potatoes were covered in super blood.

"Steve, why did you really come over tonight?" His head snaps in my direction.

"What do you mean?" I watch his adam's apple bob.

"Bruce had you come over right? And you're too nice to refuse him, cause he thinks I need a bodyguard or something." I sigh and toss my chopsticks into the nearest take out container.

"What? No!" I throw myself farther back into the couch and sigh.

"He has little faith in me, there's no use denying it." He shakes his head vigorously and pushes his face into view.

"Ana, I wasn't sent here by Bruce. I truly missed your company." I refuse to meet his gaze.

"But I'm not telling the full truth." I cross my arms and look up at the ceiling.

"I knew it!" He chuckles darkly before tugging on my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"I'm telling the truth about Bruce, he has nothing to do with my visit." I stay quiet.

"I came because _I'm_ worried about you. _I_ want to keep you safe. I _need_ to know you're safe... for myself." He runs his thumb across my chin and moves his hand up to caress my cheek.

"I scare myself too much, thinking about you being harmed. I miss you and think about you all the time." By now my eyes are about to pop from my skull.

"Ana, I think I'm in love with you." His lips slowly inch towards mine, and yet I'm unprepared for his lips passionately pressing against mine.

It takes a second but I respond by pulling him closer. We kiss until our lungs burn and even then we keep going for a few extra seconds.

We separate and sit a little ways apart, huffing and panting for a few seconds before Steve pulls me close by the waist and peppers my face with kisses. I happily giggle, resting my hands flat against his chest.

"Steve!" I squeal when it goes on longer than expected. I'm silenced, his lips gently pressing mine.

"What took you so long?" He scoffs and I giggle once more, but I compose my features quickly in order to express my seriousness.

"I think I'm falling in love with you as well, Steve Rogers." His eyebrows raise and his grin is the widest I've ever seen anyone smile before, not to mention extremely contagious.

"Really? Well! I think you better show me." I throw my head back laughing and we share a long, sweet kiss.


End file.
